Operation: Jack-of-All-Trades
Operation: Jack-of-All-Trades is a //BLACKNET mission in Prototype 2. It is found in the Green Zone of New York Zero. Dancing Tango Primary James Heller taps into one of the Blacknet terminals stationed in the city. Heller comes across the files of Lieutenant Barry Pollock, a Mako lead commander whom Heller ran into a number of times before. Afterwards, Heller intercepts a transmission between a band of helicopter pilots, whose mission is to suppress Heller should he show his face. Swift as the Wind Alas, the pilots' overconfidence proves to be their undoing. Heller tracks down each of the three choppers and then tackles them however he chooses, all the while dealing with Blackwatch grunts and Orion Super Soldiers while on the ground. After the last helicopter goes down, the pilot comes flying out of the cockpit. Knowing that he and his cohorts have been proven wrong, the terrified pilot is then set upon by Heller and destroyed. Vital Intelligence When Heller returns to the terminal, he gets an information update. A Blackwatch grunt, Private Dane Fontenot, is in charge of collecting vital intelligence on Heller. Fontenot is hunted down and absorbed into Heller's form. A gunship, call sign Firehawk Four Three, is carrying classified documents about Heller's biological weakness. Suddenly, Four Three goes out of control and loses the documents. Heller starts collecting the scattered files one at a time. On the Run Just as Heller is about to collect the last document, someone appears out of nowhere and grabs it first! The thief then reveals himself to be one of Alex Mercer's Evolved and flees the scene. Not about to let the secret get out, Heller chases after the bandit. As the Evolved runs rapidly through the streets, he boasts to Heller that he can outrun the latter. When the Evolved pillager reaches a parking lot behind a recycling plant, he turns and fights back, but Heller bests him. New Encryption After defeating the thieving rogue, Heller goes back to the terminal once again. He taps into the files and finds out about the head of Gentek security innovation, Dr. Edward Carolino. Absorbing Dr. Carolino reveals a memory of him suggesting an idea to Colonel Rooks on how to improve the security systems. That's when a call comes in from Base Juliet Seven Three... Under Siege During a research program involving the weaponization of Infected specimens, a bunch of captured Brawlers have broken loose and are now assaulting the base from within. While Juliet Seven Three is under attack, Heller slips past and infiltrates the base. Inside, Heller comes against Blackwatch grunts and Orion Super Soldiers fighting against the escaped Brawlers. After the mutant creatures are defeated, the Blackwatch troops are instructed to protect Dr. Fischer, the lead scientist of the weaponization program. The coward scientist tries to make a run for it, but is set upon by Heller and consumed. Once any remaining Blackwatch soldiers have been disposed of, Heller exits the base. Category:Blacknet Missions Category:Missions